Miecz Łańcuchowy
Miecz łańcuchowy (ang. Chainsword), a także jego pochodne są jednymi z najbardziej powszechnych broni do walki wręcz. Stosowany przez praktycznie każde zbrojne ramię Imperium, zdradzieckie legiony, a także Eldarów i Orków, którzy wprowadzili swoje własne przeróbki, tworząc z czasem bardziej swoiste odpowiedniki. Są one również bardzo popularne wśród wszelakiej maści degeneratów z przestępczego świata, wliczając w to piratów, gangi i mafie, gdzie często jakość jej wykonania jest oznaką statusu. Występuje również u gladiatorów. Broń ta to tak naprawdę nic innego jak piła mechaniczna, która została przystosowana, odpowiednio wyważona i naostrzona, do tego aby wojownik był w stanie utrzymać ją w jednej dłoni. Nie jest to jednak zwykły miecz czy topór, albowiem ostrze zastępują mu łańcuch, podobny jak w pile mechanicznej, z tą różnicą, iż zęby miecza są o wiele większe, a one same są lepiej naostrzone. Dodatkowo, ogromny ryk wydawany przez silnik broni ma działanie demoralizujące, chociaż mniejsze niż widok przecinanego na pół przyjaciela. Dzięki temu jest to zabójcza broń do walki wręcz, a sam dość niski koszt jej wyprodukowania i eksploatacji sprawił iż broń sprawdza się świetnie jako podstawowe wyposażenie jednostek dążących do zwarcia. Historia broni Ludzkość przez całe swoje istnienie rozwijała się w wielu kierunkach. Jedne dziedziny rozwijały się szybciej niż inne, natomiast niektóre od stuleci nie mogły ruszyć z miejsca. Dość często podejmowano się także prac nad tym, by jak szybko i skutecznie wyeliminować wroga, z możliwie najmniejszym narażaniem własnego życia. Od początków, gdy człowiek wyszedł z jaskini starał się, z początku nieświadomie, aby zabić wroga, przy tym samemu nie ginąć. Od włóczni z kamiennymi grotami, poprzez broń wykonaną z brązu, żelazne i stalowe miecze, dalekosiężne łuki aż po pierwszą broń palną, czyli karabiny skałkowe, a potem karabiny automatyczne. Jednak z czasem ludzkość ogarnęła ciemność, a ona sama zaczęła się cofać w rozwoju, aż powrócono do czasów średniowiecza, gdzie ponownie zaczęło królować uzbrojenie do walki w zwarciu. Ludzkość musiała rozwinąć się ponownie, lecz jej upodobanie do broni białej pozostało. Mimo iż era ta zakończyła się. thumb|340px|Jeden z pierwszych mieczy łańcuchowych. Historia broni łańcuchowej sięga już Mrocznej Epoki Technologii, a wiele odmian tej broni dzierżyli Techno-barbarzyńcy w Epoce Walk. Pierwsza genetycznie modyfikowana armia Imperatora - Wojownicy Grzmotu - również podbijała dla niego Terre, wycinając drogę ku chwale łańcuchowym ostrzem. Zanim jednak ludzkość zaczęła używać łańcuchowych kling, we wszelakich formach od tysiącleci czy milionów lat używali jej już różni Xenos. Na podstawie badań niezliczonej ilości broni łańcuchowej wielu ras (w tym wymarłych), marsjańscy uczeni doszli do wnioski, że prawdopodobnie to Eldarzy jako pierwsi dzierżyli broń z brzeszczotem łańcuchowym w postaci smukłych mieczy łańcuchowych z zębami wysadzanymi jadeitem. Tech-Kapłan z Adeptus Mechanicus spekulują, jakoby broń łańcuchowa była naturalnym rozwojem białej broni u każdej rasy - każda rasa na pewnym etapie rozwoju zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że broń do walki w zwarciu jest niezbędna i tworząc wszelkiego rodzaju ostrza, okazuje się, że łańcuchowe jest najlepszym wyjściem również przez wzgląd na łatwość wytwarzania, utrzymania oraz konserwacji. Kolejnym etapem rozwoju jest broń z polem energetycznym, jednak trud jej wytwarzania i utrzymania na chodzie zatrzymuje rozwój tego kroku technologicznego. Są jednak kapłani, którzy sugerują, że w czasie Mrocznej Epoki Technologii ludzkość w czasie prastarych i zapomnianych wojen zainspirowała się Eldarami, a nie na drodze prób i błędów wytworzyła pierwszy miecz łańcuchowy. Konserwacja i wytwarzanie Dla nieskończonych armii Imperium broń łańcuchową wytwarza się nieomal wszędzie, zwłaszcza na Światach-Kuźniach. Prostota konstrukcji sprawia, że wytwarzają ją również zwykłe planety w prostszych fabrykach, wiele Planetarnych Sił Obronnych posiada prymitywniejsze (ale wciąż skuteczne) wersje łańcuchowych mieczy. Każdy Zakon Kosmicznych Marines wytwarza własne łańcuchowe brzeszczoty i obudowy wraz z silnikami i pilnie strzeże tych sekretów. Są jednak zakony jak: Rozdzieracze Ciał, Błędni Rycerze, Krwawe Orły czy Minotaury, które nie ukrywały techniki wytwarzania oraz użytych schematów broni. Broń łańcuchową może naprawić nieomal każdy posługujący się nią wojownik, czy nawet gangster, o ile posiada niektóre komponenty. Prosta budowa sprawia, że wymiana części nie jest problemem i nie wymaga ingerencji Tech-kapłanów. Wymiana łańcucha odbywa się na prostej drodze zdjęcia osłony i włożenia nowego w odpowiednim układzie (bądź włożenia starego po naprawie). Zęby jako najbardziej awaryjna część broni są ogólnie dostępne i można znaleźć je wszędzie: są zawsze na każdym Thunderhawku Adeptus Astartes oraz w niemal każdej ze skrzyń z amunicją u Gwardii Imperialnej. Konstrukcja broni łańcuchowej Broń łańcuchowa, miecz, topór,a także inne podobne temu konstrukcje, składają się z kilku ważnych elementów, bez których sama broń nie jest w stanie poprawie działać, a są to: # Łańcuch - Wbrew pozorom nie jest to zwykły łańcuch z zębami od piły mechanicznej. Sam łańcuch jest najeżony ogromną ilością zębów, naostrzonych na molekularnym poziomie, dającym im niesamowitą ostrość. Dzięki temu, po przytrzymaniu spustu, miecz, niczym piła, może przecinać rzeczy, w tym wypadku wrogów, szybko i skutecznie. Każda z ras stosuje do swoich mieczy inne zęby. Jest to spowodowane brakiem materiałów bądź posiadaniem lepszego materiału. Po za tym o łańcuch trzeba dbać, albowiem po przecięciu się przez kilkaset wrogów traci on na swojej ostrości, a co za tym idzie, na skuteczności zabójczego cięcia. Na szczęście, w Imperialnych konstrukcjach zęby da się łatwo wymienić, dzięki czemu Marines mający chwilkę wytchnienia może przywrócić swoją broń do pełnej sprawności. # Silnik - Aby pełen zabójczo ostrych zębów łańcuch wprawić w ruch, miecz potrzebuje jednostki napędowej, którą w mieczu, bądź toporze jest silnik spalinowy na płynne promethium. Nikt nie jest w stanie jasno i w pełni określić jak długo potrafi działać miecz łańcuchowy, albowiem zależne jest to od wielu czynników takich jak: skład mieszanki, pojemność silnika i baku, a także częstość wykonywania cięć i trzymania go w postaci uruchomionej. Jedno jest pewne - jeżeli paliwa zabraknie podczas bitwy, broń ta zamienia się wielką, metalową pałkę, nabitą ostrymi zębami. # Rękojeść - Jest ona podobnie jak w zwykłym mieczu, bardzo ważną częścią broni, albowiem to na niej umiejscowiony jest spust, powodujący zwiększenie obrotów silnika, przez co łańcuch jest w stanie błyskawicznie przeciąć cel. Dodatkowo dla poprawnego wyważenia broni, dodaje się osłonę na palce. Dodatkowe elementy konstrukcji , trzymający miecz łańcuchowy.]] Miecz, bądź topór zawiera także dodatkowe elementy, które nie są wymagane do poprawnego działania, lecz znacznie ułatwiają użytkowanie broni. Są to zazwyczaj: * Dodatkowe osłony - Mają one na celu osłonięcie jednej krawędzi tnącej miecza, bądź części topora, aby użytkujący broń wojownik nie zabił się własną bronią. * Kolce - Dodatkowo na osłonach mogą zostać zamontowane kolce, aby razie potrzeby, gdy zabraknie paliwa, broń mogła się stać jeszcze bardziej zabójczą wekierą. * Kastet - Kastet jest dobrze znaną bronią do walki wręcz, zwiększającym obrażenia jakie odnosi przeciwnik. Sam kastet jest montowany na osłonie rękojeści, zwiększając wagę broni. * Ozdoby - W razie potrzeby poprawnego wyważenia broni dodaje się przeróżne ozdoby, których zadaniem jest dociążyć broń z danej strony. Przybierają one najczęściej wygląd heraldyki zakonu bądź Imperialnej Aquili, lecz spotyka się gdzieniegdzie skrzydła, bądź płytkę z nazwą broni lub cytatem zapisanym w wysokim gotyku. Wzory broni łańcuchowej Jak galaktyka wielka i szeroka, tak powszechne jest użycie broni łańcuchowych, głównie mieczy, ze względu na ich niesamowitą moc w walce w zwarciu i łatwość produkcji. Dlatego broń ta doczekała się wielu ulepszeń, chociażby silnika czy samego łańcucha, a także innych licznych modyfikacji związanych z bezpiecznym użytkowaniem miecza łańcuchowego. Najlepsze miecze łańcuchowe z gęstymi i utwardzanymi zębami z łatwością tną nawet najbardziej wytrzymałe pancerze, czy to Orków, czy też Marines Chaosu, podobnie sprawa ma się z toporami łańcuchowymi. Istnieje masa typów o różnych parametrach. Oto niektóre z nich: Imperialne wzory * Wzór Acitus - Jest to najpowszechniejszy wzór miecza łańcuchowego stosowany przez wiele zakonów Adeptus Astartes. * Wzór Astartes - Jest to nieco masywniejszy i osłonięty miecz łańcuchowy, stosowany przez podstawowych wojowników oddziałów szturmowych zakonów Adeptus Astartes. Dzięki osłonom wojownicy podczas skoku nie mogą się zranić mieczem, a także dzięki większej wadze miecza są w stanie zadać głębsze cięcia swoją bronią. * Wzór Eviscerator - Jest to bardzo dobrze znany wszystkim Inkwizytorom, stosowany przez nich i zakony Adepta Sororitas, miecz. Albowiem jest to ogromna dwuręczna broń, wyposażona jak broń energetyczna w generator pola, dzięki którym można się nią przebić przez bardzo grube pancerze jednym cięciem. * Wzór Hell`s teeth - Zwane inaczej Piekielnymi kłami, początkowo zaprojektowane do użytku tylko przez zakony Adeptus Astartes, jednak znalazły one swoje miejsce, oczywiście w zmniejszonych wersjach, w regimentach Astra Militarium. W dodatku, wielu oficerów, chwali sobie ten wzór. * Wzór Hecate - Jest to ważący prawie sześć kilogramów miecz, używany, najczęściej oburącz, przez wolnych handlarzy. Broń, mimo znacznej wagi, jest całkiem dobrze wyważona i idealnie sprawdza się do oczyszczania statku z piratów, a także likwidowania nieposłusznej załogi. * Wzór Hydraphur - Często zwany przez oficerów gwardii imperialnej służących na statkach jako łańcuchowy kordelas, albowiem idealnie sprawdza się podczas walk w ciasnych korytarzach i przejściach statku, mimo swojego skróconego ostrza. * Żniwiarz - Wielka i potężna forma miecza łańcuchowego z ogromnym silnikiem miast rękojeści i głowicy. Używany przez ogromne maszyny typu Imperialnych Rycerzy. Wielkie zęby wirują z niezwykłą szybkością i mocą, przez co broń jest w stanie rozpłatać nawet pancerze Tytanów. Wzory poszczególnych zakonów Do obowiązków każdego zakonu należy dbanie o uzbrojenie, którym walczą bracia, ponieważ podczas bitwy amunicja, a także sama broń się zużywa. Dlatego też zakon zleca poszczególnym mistrzom rzemieślniczym, bądź planetom kuźniom, produkcję określonego modelu uzbrojenia. Bywa niekiedy tak, że zakon posiada swój osobisty schemat broni, który jest produkowany i używany jedynie przez członków zakonu. Do tych schematów należą: * Wzór Frost Blade - Inaczej zwany mroźnym ostrzem. Jest to typowy dla zakonu Kosmicznych Wilków miecz, z tą różnicą, iż kapłani żelaza, charakterystyczni dla tego zakonu psionicy, tworzą ów zęby łańcucha z bardzo rzadkich diamentów, dzięki którym miecz jest dość często postrzegany jakoby był wykuty z lodu. Co najlepsze, te naprawdę rzadkie diamenty nadają owej broni moc porównywalną do miecza energetycznego. Ciekawe natomiast jest to, iż kapłani żelaza są w stanie wyprodukować mroźne ostrze nie tylko w postaci miecza, lecz także w postaci topora. Wzory broni łańcuchowych wojowników chaosu U wojowników chaosu broń łańcuchowa jest stosowana pod postacią toporów łańcuchowych, głównie przez berserkerów Khorne`a. Dlatego też większość typów broni łańcuchowej rozwijało się tylko w stronę toporów, niżeli mieczy łańcuchowych. Co ciekawe, broń może zostać opętana przez demona, dzięki czemu będzie ona żyła, co sprawia, że w przeciwieństwie do broni lojalistów, ta opętana nie potrzebuje paliwa. Bronie wojowników chaosu prezentują się tak: * Wzór Deimos Mark II Legion - Jest to jeden z najbardziej powszechnych toporów łańcuchowych używanych przez wojowników wyznających mrocznych bogów. * Wzór Reaver - Jest to wzór topora łańcuchowego stosowany przez legion Pożeraczy Światów jeszcze podczas okresu wielkiej krucjaty, a później herezji Horusa. Wiele z tych wspaniałych egzemplarzy trafiło wraz ze zdradzieckim legionem, gdzie zostały splugawione zgubnymi mocami. * Wzór Charatran - Wzór pamiętający jeszcze czasy wielkiej krucjaty, stosowany przez wojowników legionów. Obecnie wzór ten wyparty jest w Imperium przez lepszej jakości miecze łańcuchowe, jednak zdradzieckie legiony wciąż ich używają. * Wzór Castir - Wielki, najczęściej dwuręczny, topór. Jest to obusieczna konstrukcja, którą dzierżą tylko najlepsi spośród tych, którzy oddali się mocom bogów chaosu. * Miecz legionu - Jeden z pierwszych modeli miecza łańcuchowego, nieposiadający osłony chroniącej użytkownika przed zranieniem się tą bronią. Nadal są one w powszechnym użyciu przez wojowników chaosu. Wzory Eldarskich broni łańcuchowych Eldarzy, jakby mogło się wydawać, nie używają broni głośnych, ponieważ wolą działać z ukrycia i po cichu. Wbrew pozorom, Eldarzy używają broni tego typu, a są to: * Wzór Biting Blade - Miecz ten używany jest przez Uderzające Skorpiony. Wielkością przypomina on znany Inkwizycji Eviscerator, z tą różnicą, iż imperialny odpowiednik jest ciężki i głośny, a wersja eldarska jest cicha i lekka, a władający nią wojownicy potrafią skutecznie przeciąć swojego przeciwnika na pół jednym cieciem. * Wzór Scorpion - Jest to miecz stosowany także przez Uderzające Skorpiony. Z tą różnicą, iż jest to lżejsza, jednoręczna wersja miecza łańcuchowego. Także cicha i skuteczna przeciwko wrogim celom. * Eldarski miecz łańcuchowy - Jest to najzwyklejszy odpowiednik miecza łańcuchowego Imperium, z tą różnicą, że ona także jest wyciszona do tego poziomu, że jej usłyszenie jest niczym próba usłyszenia szeptu zza grubej ściany. Wzory Orkowych broni łańcuchowych Orkowie jak to mają w naturze, żyją aby walczyć, a z każdym kolejnym dniem wymyślają co nowe sposoby, aby zabić swojego nowego wroga. Do tego, przy pomocy Meka i Konowała, są oni w stanie wykonać większość z tych pomysłów, chociaż niekiedy kończy się to śmiercią orka. Sama konstrukcja orkowych broni łańcuchowych potrafi zadziwić nawet największych konstruktorów i rzemieślników. Potrafią oni sklecić kilka kawałków metalu, łańcucha i jakiś stary silnik spalinowy, w prowizorycznie wykonany topór, bądź miecz łańcuchowy, który powinien się rozpaść po jednym uderzeniu, a jednak wciąż się trzyma, co nie zmienia faktu, że broń solidna czy nie, jest w orkowych łapach zabójcza, a prezentują się one tak: * Choppa - orkowie nazywają tak wszystko, co jest ostre i można tym zabić. Tak jest również w przypadku orkowego miecza łańcuchowego, który wielkością przypomina skrócony o połowę zwykły miecz łańcuchowy. Mimo tego, w połączeniu z ogromną orkową siłą jest to naprawdę zabójcza broń. * Big Choppa - Orkowie określenie na większą rzecz, która jest ostra i może zabić. Jest to najczęściej duży młot z ostro zakończonymi kawałkami metalu na powierzchni głowicy młota. Chociaż zdarza się czasem, że jest to topór łańcuchowy, najczęściej podobny do obusiecznego odpowiednika po stronie chaosu z tym, że nadal jest to orkowa konstrukcja, która może się rozsypać w każdej chwili, zabijając przy tym i użytkownika i wroga. Jednak tylko silni orkowie, czyli Burszuje i Hersztowie mogą ich używać. Zastosowanie broni łańcuchowych Broń łańcuchowa, jako powszechnie stosowana do walki w zwarciu, jest szeroko stosowana w tym zakresie, a jej modyfikacje mają tylko ułatwić jej używanie podczas wiekopomnych bitew. W dodatku, jest to druga najlepsza broń do walki w zwarciu, zaraz po drogich w produkcji, a co za tym idzie, rzadkich broniach energetycznych, których mogą używać tylko weterani i czempioni. Adeptus Astartes Broń łańcuchowa, a w szczególności miecze łańcuchowe, zostały bardzo ciepło przyjęte przez zakony Adeptus Astartes. Wraz z ogromną siłą nadludzkich wojowników walczących w imię Imperium, jest on zabójczy nawet dla ciężej opancerzonych wojowników. Jest to także podstawowe uzbrojenie oddziałów szturmowych marines, konsyliarzy, dowódców poszczególnych drużyn, a także neofita może dostąpić zaszczytu walki tą szlachetną bronią nim jeszcze stanie się pełnoprawnym bratem zakonnym. Dlatego też mimo ogromnej wady, którą jest paliwożerny silnik, broń ta jest uważana za jedną z najlepszych przez wielu wojowników poszczególnych zakonów. Astra Militarum Podobnie jak w zakonach Adeptus Astartes, także w gwardii Imperialnej miecze łańcuchowe zostały entuzjastycznie przyjęte, albowiem zwiększały one wartość bojową poszczególnych wojowników. Oczywiście miecz o wielkości przeznaczonej dla marine był dla gwardzisty mieczem dwuręcznym, dlatego odpowiednio zmniejszono rozmiary, przystosowując broń do rozmiaru gwardzistów. Dzięki temu, gwardziści, oficerowie, komisarze, dosłownie wszyscy mogą używać mieczy łańcuchowych. Oczywiście zmniejszenie broni do rozmiarów gwardzistów sprawiło, iż nie ma ona takiej mocy jak odpowiednik Adeptus Astartes, lecz jest wystarczająco dobry aby zlikwidować bardziej opornych wrogów. Podobnie jak w przypadku zakonów, także w regimentach gwardii Imperialnej miecze łańcuchowe są bardzo ciepło przyjmowane. Zwłaszcza przez oddziały specjalizujące się w walkach na bliski dystans, bądź dążących do zwarcia. Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu Wojownicy mrocznych bóstw, używają swoich broni łańcuchowych w podobny sposób nieróżniący się od ich lojalni bracia. Także używają ich najczęściej oddziały do walki w zwarciu i jednostki szturmowe, którymi najczęściej są Raptorzy. Topory Łańcuchowe natomiast są jednymi z ulubionych zabawek Berserkerów Khorne`a. Chociaż bogowie mogą się uśmiechnąć do swych sług i zastępują ich ręce czy nogi mutacjami, które sprawiają, iż wyrastają im łapy, szpony i kolce, dzięki którym są w stanie zadań większe i szybsze obrażenia niż mieczem, czy toporem łańcuchowym. Po za tym, broń łańcuchowa jest również popularna wśród oficerów, którzy nie dostąpili jeszcze otrzymania innej dziwnej mutacji, zmieniającej ich w ruchomą, zabójczą broń białą czy dystansową. Orkowie Zielonoskórzy bardzo często używają swoich odpowiedników mieczy łańcuchowych, bądź zszabrowanych z pola bitwy, i odpowiednio ulepszonych do walki w zwarciu, do której tak często, praktycznie zawsze, dążą. Najczęściej niżsi orkowie są wyposażeni w zwykłe Rembaki bądź choppy, podczas gdy dopiero ci starsi lub szturmiarze są wyposażeni w odpowiedniki miecza łańcuchowego. Natomiast więksi orkowie, którymi są Burszuje i Hersztowie najczęściej wyposażeni są w topory łańcuchowe. Natomiast ci bogatsi mogą sobie pozwolić na szpony energetyczne. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, iż orkowie nie podchodzą ze szczególnym nabożeństwem do swojego uzbrojenia, albowiem składane jest ono na prowizorkę, jak większość rzeczy budowanych przez orków. Cudem jest to, iż się ono nie rozpada, a gdy tak się stanie, ork bierze resztki swojego uzbrojenia, zęby i zanosi do meka, który naprawia starą broń bądź robi nową. Eldarzy Eldarzy jako rasa najdłużej obchodząca się z bronią łańcuchową używa jedynie mieczy. Głównie tą bronią posługują się Uderzeniowe Skorpiony - jednostki do walki w zwarciu. Miecze występują tutaj w wielu wariantach - od krótkich po długie dwuręczne, jednak wszystkie łączą trzy cechy - lekkość, smukłość, oraz spora jak na tą broń zabójczość. Daje to przewagę nad innymi rasami w manewrowaniu ostrzem i rekompensuje fakt, iż Eldarzy nie posiadają ogromnej siły takiej jak Orkowie czy Kosmiczni Marines. Źródła Codexy * Space Mariens 5th ''edition str. 60'' * Space Mariens 6th edition '' * ''Space Wolves 5th edition str. 57 * Dark Angles 4th edition str. 48 * ''Orcs 4th' edition str.89'' * 'Orcs ''5th edition'' * Eldars 5th edition str, 33 * wh40k wargear 2th edition * Munitorum Volume I *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' 6th edition str. 64' Gry * ''Dawn of War * Dawn of War Winter assault * Dawn of War Dark Crusade * Dawn of War Soulstorm * Dawn of War II * Dawn of War II Chaos Rising * Dawn of War Retribution * Space Marine Galeria Inq evis pip1.jpg|inkizytor z Evisceratorem Pobrane (1).jpg Pobrane (2)-0.jpg|miecz zdrajców Warhammer-40k-Bitz-Ork-Stormboyz-Chain-Sword-B b2.jpg|orkowy miecz łańcuchowy Eldar_Striking_Scorpion_Chainsword.jpg|ostrze Eldarów images.jpg|komisarz z mieczem typu "piekielne zęby" Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Broń Orków Kategoria:Broń Gwardii Imperialnej Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Broń Kategoria:Broń Eldarów Kategoria:Broń Chaosu Kategoria:Broń Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Broń Sióstr Bitwy